


Smaller Moments

by hdarchive



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hdarchive/pseuds/hdarchive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt gets addicted to snapchat, and Blaine can't quite grasp the point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smaller Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Just a super quick little fic to get some happy thoughts going through my mind. It seems like I write nothing but angst? Also because I kind of live my life through snapchat and can totally see klaine doing the same.
> 
> Also sort of inspired by [this cap](http://chorusofstars.tumblr.com/post/140394504096/boysinperil-kurt-blaine-oh-my-god-i-want) because we just know Kurt's capturing every moment.

Facebook is great for keeping up with old friends, and Instagram is fun to showcase aesthetically pleasing pictures of his outfits, but snapchat is where it’s at.

What could be greater than a social media app where the content he posts deletes itself once it’s opened?

It’s fun to watch little snippets of people’s lives without having to see too much, without having to look through hundreds of vacation photos for the best moment, or without having to see and read countless racist and/or sexist statuses written by his elderly relatives.

It’s easy. It’s there and then it’s gone.

It’s safe to say he’s addicted.

Blaine doesn’t understand. He smiles for the camera but as soon as it’s out of his face he whines and complains and asks Kurt to explain the point to him again.

_Because, Blaine, it’s giving people access into the smaller moments of our lives._

Blaine still prefers the old school way; taking pictures with one of his old cameras and pasting it into one of his many scrapbooks, but Kurt tells him they can’t lug around a scrapbook to show all their friends their many, many moments, so Kurt still prefers snapchat.

-

He woke up a few minutes before his alarm, so he’s already got his phone out, going through his emails as he waits a little longer before he tries to wake Blaine up. It doesn’t take long until Blaine is mumbling into his pillow, shuffling forward to be closer to him.

He has to.

It’s one of his favourite smaller moments.

He quickly exits out of his emails and opens the app, focuses the camera on Blaine’s face and holds the record button down.

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” he whispers gently, and Blaine smiles with his eyes closed, nuzzling his face deeper into the pillow.

“Good morni- are you taking a video?” Blaine asks, fully awake as he abruptly sits up.

The video cuts out right after Kurt exclaims, “It’s a snapchat!” and before it can replay back to him he quickly posts it to his story, figuring it’s tame enough for people to view during the next twenty-four hours.

Blaine huffs and drops his head back to the pillow, hiding his face away from Kurt. “I look insane, you have to delete that.”

“You look adorable,” Kurt counters, and leans down to press his lips to Blaine’s hair. “And there’s no point. It’ll delete itself in twenty-four hours.”

Another low grumble, and then Blaine’s rolling onto his back to peer up at Kurt, his smile beginning to fill in. “Fine. But warn me next time, so I can at least brush my teeth first.”

“Don’t worry. Nobody will notice.”

He doesn’t tell Blaine that within a few hours, three different people took screenshots.

-

Kurt also loves snapchat because it’s somehow easier to communicate through it. Texting gets the job done, but it’s so much nicer to be able to take a picture and send it to prove a point, to show the other person the situation you’re in.

Blaine already knows that Kurt’s day at work has been hell. Kurt sent him a snapchat of a messy table, looking like a monster had sat down for dinner rather than a human, followed with a receipt, the low tip percentage circled in red at the bottom. So when Kurt gets home, dinner has already been started, and Blaine is there at the door to grab his bag and lead him by the shoulders to the couch, where his champagne waits for him.

And Kurt never once has to ask why, because he never once has to say why.

Blaine stands at the stove, stirring a pot of sauce, dancing and humming to himself as he cooks and it’s another smaller moment, so Kurt pulls out his phone and takes a video.

“Kurt!” Blaine cries, turning to him and cocking his hip, exasperatedly pointing a serving spoon at him. “Not again!”

But Kurt laughs so hard, eyes crinkled up at the corners, and Blaine just sighs and melts and lets him.

-

They settle into bed that night, going through their routine of finishing their social media rounds before they shut off the lights just to talk to each other, when Kurt leans over and rests his cheek on Blaine’s shoulder.

“Have you seen the new filters?” Kurt asks, sounding sleepy but amused. “Look at this one.”

His face turns into a puppy dog, tongue swiping out to lick over the screen, and Blaine laughs, but he laughs even harder when Kurt tries the faceswapping filter and switches their faces.

Blaine is one hundred percent certain that Kurt is the most beautiful man in the entire world, but suddenly he is very glad _he_ does not have Kurt’s face.

They shut off the lights eventually, put their phones away and settle closer together. While his hand finds its place twisted up with Kurt’s, he thinks, and has to ask, “Don’t you think it’s kind of sad that all those memories just - disappear?”

Kurt hums a little, rubs his cheek along Blaine’s chest, then mumbles, “I guess. But sometimes it’s more of a blessing than a curse. As much as I love Rachel, some of her posts are meant to disappear.”

He chuckles for a second, slowly trailing it off into a sigh.

“. . . I mean ours.”

Kurt tilts his head back and looks at Blaine through the darkness, meeting his eyes and smiling.

“I don’t need to look at a picture or watch a ten second video to remember our memories.”

Blaine grins, and leans down to kiss him.

-

They have a fifty-one day streak.

Which is silly to be counting, because they’ve been together a lot longer than fifty-one days so the streak shouldn’t hold so much significance, but it does. It makes him feel more connected to Blaine, which he wasn’t aware was possible, but it so entirely is, so he can’t let go of that.

It especially makes him feel connected when Blaine has to leave for two weeks, embarking on a trip to L.A to go see Cooper. It’d be totally fine, only they haven’t been apart for more than a week yet and they aren’t entirely sure how to go about it.

After the first day, Kurt feels like he’s in California with Blaine, because Blaine sends him snap after snap of his adventure in the city with his brother, and it’s like they’re not even apart.

-

Blaine sends him a text on the second day. _Hey….. since snapchats delete themselves why don’t you send me something with a little more skin?_

Kurt texts back, _I’m not sending you nudes blaine._

 _I never said that._ he says, even though that’s exactly what he was saying.

He can practically hear the purr in Kurt’s voice when he responds with, _I’ll think about it._

A few hours later he gets another text. _don’t open the snap I sent you while in the presence of others ;)_

Blaine immediately runs to the bathroom, shuts the door behind him and steadies himself before opening the app and pressing on Kurt’s snap.

Only to be greeted with a three second shot of Kurt’s bare ankle.

Blaine _hates_ snapchat.

-

Kurt loves snapchat.

It’s hard to sleep alone. The bed is too big and too cold and too empty. No Blaine to lay next to and talk to and take stupid pictures with.

Nothing can replace the real thing, but Kurt loves snapchat, because unbeknownst to Blaine, he saves every single snap that he takes.

All of them.

So they can never disappear.

Nothing can replace Blaine, but as Kurt lays there by himself in their big, empty bed, he plays through all their old memories and it almost feels like Blaine is still right there with him.

-

It’s a stupid number. It doesn’t mean anything.

That’s what he tells himself.

Almost a year of being married, so a stupid number on a stupid app means _nothing_.

That’s what he _tries_ to tell himself.

It doesn’t work.

It feels like heartbreak. Waking up and seeing Blaine’s name in his contacts with no number next to it. The streak gone, obliterated, no record of it ever being there.

Blaine didn’t snapchat him yesterday, and it’s stupid because he sent him a goodnight text but he still broke the streak when he knew how important it was to Kurt.

To miss a day, it makes Kurt feel uncared for.

He feels silly, he really does, but he holds onto the resentment because every time he opens the app it’s just another punch to the stomach, a constant reminder.

“I am so excited to get home and see you,” Blaine says over the phone that night, sounding genuine and real but Kurt can’t hear anything over the resentment-turned-anger surging through his blood.

“Sure you are,” he gripes, working his jaw side to side.

Blaine’s happy voice immediately recedes, sounding panicked as he squawks out, “What did I do? There’s nothing I could have possibly done, I’m not even there!”

He sits there like a sullen child, not hurt but too bruised from the smallest trip that he has to make a big deal over it to feel better. “You missed a day.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Our streak!” Kurt cries, frustration building. “We were almost to sixty and you missed it so now we’re back to zero!”

Blaine takes a deep breath over the phone, then slowly says, “You can’t be serious.”

“Don’t undermine me, Blaine!” He fights against tears, can’t take the feelings back. “You know how much I wanted to keep it going.”

“Kurt,” Blaine says, the tone of his voice shifting into serious, into defensive. “I’m sorry that I was too busy spending time with my family to respond with a three second picture of what we’re doing. It’s stupid, Kurt.”

“It’s stupid?”

He pulls back the phone to catch his breath, because that feels more like a punch than anything.

“No that’s - that’s not what I meant -”

“No. I get it,” he sniffles, and wipes at his eyes and he knows he’s overreacting but he is not going to let Blaine have the satisfaction of winning this if it’s so ‘stupid’. “If it’s stupid to you, it must be stupid for me to care so much.”

He hangs up the phone, and he regrets it, because this is not a smaller moment that he would ever want captured.

He just wants to forget.

-

He’s excited to go home, but mostly scared.

He knows Kurt’s mad, and he knows he only made it worse by minimizing it. Shouldn’t have said it was stupid, a year of being married he _knows_ not to call the things Kurt loves stupid, no matter how stupid they can be.

And this isn’t even that stupid. The distance was hard on him, but he was with family. Kurt was alone. He shouldn’t have called it stupid.

He spent more time waiting for his layover flight than he actually did on the plane, tired as he finally gets off and goes to collect his baggage. Kurt’s in the airport waiting for him, but he almost wants to delay their reunion so he can think of what to say to make it better.

He exits the busy terminal, people walking everywhere, but he can see Kurt clear as day, sitting all the way across the waiting area with his back turned to Blaine, and his heart skips a few beats like it always does and his first reaction is to run to him.

But he stops, and he thinks.

He fishes his phone out of his pocket and quickly finds Kurt’s name, hits call and lifts the phone to his ear, watching as Kurt pulls his out and answers after a few moments.

“Hi,” he says, trying his best to keep his voice neutral, a bit sad.

“Where are you?” Kurt asks, sounding annoyed, not moving an inch from his seat.

“Um, my flight got delayed, so I won’t be landing until later,” he lies, and nearly cracks up but manages to keep it together.

“What?” Kurt immediately snaps, exhaustion and irritation overwhelming his voice. “Why didn’t you call me sooner? I’m already here waiting Blaine -”

“I’m sorry.”

“When do you think you’ll get here?”

He presses his lips together and hums, pretending to think. “Nine, most likely.”

Kurt lets out a groan, and Blaine watches from afar as he tips his face to the ceiling and takes a deep breath.

“Whatever. Just - hurry up.”

He reminds himself that he’s supposed to sound sad. “I’m trying.”

Once the call ends Blaine’s hands suddenly can’t keep still, too excited, and he starts to walk a bit closer, pulling his suitcase quietly behind him until he’s about fifteen feet away from Kurt.

He opens the snapchat app and raises his phone, focuses the camera on the back of Kurt’s head and takes the picture, captioning it with _quick enough for you?_

He sends it, and hopes and prays that Kurt checks his phone in the next few minutes.

It takes a moment or two, but then Kurt is looking down at his lap, fiddling with his phone, and then he snaps his head up and whips his entire body around -

And looks at Blaine, entire face lighting up with his grin.

Blaine just laughs, stupid and happy and overwhelmed, and waves a little at him. Kurt immediately gets up and runs around the row of seats, closing the distance between him and Blaine and enveloping him with his arms.

“You are the worst,” Kurt says breathlessly next to Blaine’s ear, sounding so entirely relieved, his arms going tighter around Blaine.

Blaine pulls him closer, missed him so much, missed how he feels and how he’s real and how he sounds when he’s this close.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I broke our streak.”

Kurt shakes his head and laughs, voice cracking as he says, “I’m sorry for getting mad over a stupid streak.”

Blaine pulls back a little, looks into Kurt’s eyes and hopes he can make Kurt see that it’s not stupid, never.

“Can we start over?”

Kurt laughs happily, leaning forward to press his lips to Blaine’s briefly.

“We have the rest of our lives to build a streak.”

They find each other’s hands, gripping each other tight, and Blaine whispers, “Yes, yes we do.”

-

In the cab ride home, Kurt takes Blaine’s hand and holds it, fingers looking so right together, his ring shining brightly even in the dark.

He pulls out his phone and takes a snapchat of their joined hands, and captions it with _home at last._

He doesn’t send it to anybody.

He saves it for himself.

**Author's Note:**

> [It's here on tumblr](http://holdingdaylight.tumblr.com/post/141388068280/summary-kurt-gets-addicted-to-snapchat-and) if you'd like to reblog!


End file.
